English test
by Tidoo
Summary: Collection of short stories about Sousuke and Kaname. Mostly lime. Written for the LJ community 30interdits. First attempt of translation.
1. Unspoken

**Unspoken**

"Go away… I'm fed up. Get out of my life, I don't want to see you anymore." Her voice was surprisingly calm. Smooth, tempered, sweet. Just a whisper. She wasn't aggressive, not even upset.

They were there, just the two of them, in front of her building, as every night. It was dark, it was cold. The street was calm and quiet. A night like any other one.

She looked down, her eyes glued on her feet and he hated seeing her like this. Her hair protected her, he couldn't see her face.

_Look at me. _

He wanted to hear her shout and cry and tell him he was military nut, or anything else. He could hear everything but that. As he didn't move, she spoke a little louder.

"I don't need a bodyguard, and if really someone has to look after me, Wraith can do it. You don't have any reason to stay."

His blood became cold. The words were harsh, cruel and they hurt him much deeper than any other punch he received in his soldier life.

She couldn't be serious.

"Chidori…" _Look at me._

He came a little closer, not sure what he should do. He never felt this empty before. He wasn't able to breath freely, his throat was lumped and his heart beat frantically.

She stayed there, eyes fixed on the floor. He saw her shiver a little, her shoulders shrugged a bit.

Why ?

_Look at me, tell me… _

He was lost, overwhelmed with the ridiculous situation, unable to leave her, even if she asked him to. Wraith wouldn't know how to protect her, he wasn't attentive enough.

And he didn't want to go. He liked his life, this school, those ridings home every night, their dinners together after hours of studying for a test. Every moment he spent with her.

He liked being with her. He liked her.

It was there for a long time, but now, it was obvious. He couldn't go away because he didn't want to. He wanted to stay with her. Not only as a bodyguard, but as a normal teenager, a comrade, a friend, a… something. Anything. He didn't find the right word. He didn't know the right word.

He wasn't like Shinji or Onodera. He was closer to her. He wanted to be closer.

He stayed here, in front of her, quiet and uneasy.

Kaname sighed and looked up. Even in the dark, he could see her eyes shined a bit too much and her face was too red, but with the cold air, it wasn't surprising.

"Go home, Sousuke."

He looked at her numbly, waiting for the next sentence, an explanation, something. For her to come back on her decision.

"Go home, that's all." Her voice stayed smooth, but he felt the thread behind her words.

He sighed and looked down.

"I can't…"

She began to laugh, but a laugh cold, without joy.

"But of course, you can. You've done it before. You go home, you pick up your bag and you run back to your friends somewhere in the deep end of the Pacific." Her voice vanished in the silence of the street. He stayed here, waiting, without a word, mortified.

Yes, he'd done it before. He'd left, without even warning her or saying goodbye. Only to obey orders. And he'd hated this. He'd hated this feeling of desertion, of betrayal. This cold running through his veins. This loneliness. This emptiness. The same one he'd felt when Gauln had said she was dead. The same he felt now.

Once again, he repeated the same words, but looking at her in the eye.

"I can not."

Her will waved. What if… No, she shouldn't hope. He couldn't because of his duty.

"Don't worry for your superiors, I tell them. You won't have any trouble."

"No." Simple. Definitive. Steady.

If they were in a movie, it would be the time he'd kiss her. He'd show her all he felt by his actions, putting in his kiss all he couldn't say with words. He was a man of ground, a man of action, not a negotiator or a diplomat.

He didn't know the right way to explain those things.

All he could do right now was to take her in his arms, to stick his body against hers, to discover her lips, to taste her skin, to melt in her sent and maybe, to be sure to convince her, to stroke her, to learn all her curves, to make her feel the fire she created in his body and his soul.

Even here, in the street, he didn't bother danger, peepers or the cold air. It was dark, the street wasn't really lit, it was quiet. He could take her right here and right now without caring about anything else. Because once he would have begun touching her, he couldn't stop.

He has been waiting far too much.

His lips on hers, his tongue on her ear, on her neck.

His hands on her hips, on her back, in her hair.

His legs against hers, between hers.

Undoing her coat, sliding under her uniform, going up her skirt.

Kissing her again.

Showing her he couldn't leave, go away and abandon her once again.

Discovering her body with his fingertips, in this cold night.

Unhooking his belt, opening his pants.

Losing himself in her.

He didn't even have to bother the consequences because, in the movies, those kind of stories always have happy endings.

He could make love to her just like that, just him and her, him inside her, without limit, without interdiction.

Just her being his, like he was hers.

Making her understand she was more important than anything.

Listening her breath go faster.

Short breath, without releasing her, going deeper.

Hearing her moan or scream. Harder.

And for once, being able to say it was a good thing.

It was thanks to him.

But they weren't in a movie and he couldn't do anything.

He only looked at her, reddening at his thoughts, the eyes maybe a little more open than before.

Curiously, she reddened too. As if she could have seen in his eyes all his dreams.

She opened the mouth, believing she could say something, but no sound escaped.

Time was suspended. In silence, they recovered from what they hadn't done.

Then, something rang and Sousuke got his phone.

He behaved on automatism, picking up et listening his orders without attention. He was still focus on Kaname, his eyes never leaving hers.

Then he put back his phone in his pocket and only said : "I have to go."

She nodded, showing she understood, but she didn't move neither.

"I'll be back soon…" His voice not sure, as he asked for permission.

She blinked a few times and seemed to come back in the real life.

"Ok, take care."

"No problem." And with a brief nod, he disappeared in the night.

* * *

_So here I come with this little fic, I'll try to fix some mistakes, but please remerber that English isn't my natural language and that I don't study it for quite a long time...  
Anyways, Review always make my day !_


	2. Sound of her love

**Sound of her love **

It always begins the same way. She doesn't lose any time. She knows what she wants and does all it needs to get it.

Just when I come in, I know what's next.

The sound of her feet on the floor. Her step is different from the other time even if I acknowledge it. I understand it and I know what it means.

She smiles to me, and asks me how my mission was. She always checks for an injury, even a scratch and then she goes back to what she was doing in the living room, reading, watching a movie or anything else she has begun before I came back. She doesn't try to hug me or to kiss me because she knows I'm not ready for this now. Not when I'm in that state.

I go to the shower, trying to leave behind that smell of oil, of powder, of dead I'm always carrying with me.

I wonder how she can support this, but she always says it's part of me.

I wash myself quickly, not wanting to make her wait any longer, but it's never quick enough.

Only two months we're together again, and I've spent more time on mission than actually with her, so I understand she loses her patience. It never was her greatest quality. She respects my privacy, giving me time to change my mind from those days in battlefield before snuggling down in her harms.

However, I know how much it coasts her to not hug me right when I come back.

I smile when I heard the door open. She doesn't even let me dry myself and she pulls me in our room and puts me on our bed.

The muffled squeak of the mattress under my weight, the rustle of the sheet, tossed rapidly aside and in the end, the rumbling of her skirt, falling on the floor.

She doesn't keep anything. The modesty was for long forgotten between us. She kisses me, gently, just her lips on mine and she lays on me.

She wants me and she keeps telling me how she missed me.

First, a whisper, her words are smooth and sweet, then, quickly, when our body meet each other, discover each other and lose in one another, her voice quivers. She really wants to prove her point and she refuses any argument.

As always, I do my best to please her. Her skin calls me and I can't refuse her anything.

I'm listening to her heartbeat, to her breath that goes faster. Her words become inconsistent. The sentences go shorter to be only whispers. The meaning loses against pleasure. Her moans win, become louder, jerkier too.

I let her music soothes me and I do everything to follow her rhythm. I plunge into her, bewitched by her melody. She purrs, visibly pleased by what I'm doing.

All the bed begins to whisper in the silence of our apartment. Some squeaks can be heard, in the same rhythm, until the climax.

« Sousuke !! »

Before, when she cried my name, I always feared for the worst. Now I know it's for the best.

Things go hectic and I lose control. One more time, she gets what she wanted.

Tension go down, she smiles. I think she's happy. And so am I.

I stay in her harms, my head on her chest, listening to her heart, trying to recover.

The night goes back to its calm and cool way. Now, I can take her in my harms and tell her I miss her too.

While she's falling asleep, I'm listening to the silence, only disturbed by her breathing coming back to normal. By her breath on my neck, I know she's happy.

* * *

_So I know it's short, but I swear you've got an another before the end of the year ! Thnaks a lot to all of you who read the last one, and for those who review, you're very nice with me so I'll do my best to translate the others one ! I hope there isn't too much mistakes in this one, but be free to tell me, so I can fix it.  
Anyways, thanks again for reading (and reviewing ;))_


	3. Smelling print

_Sorry for the lack of update before the end of the year, I really don't know where the time goes... But, well, there's a new one ! It's some kind of reverse of the former, but in Kaname POV. I hope you like it.  
Once again, thanks to all of you who read and review, it's always make my day ;)_

_And by the way, Happy new year !!_

* * *

Smelling print

I always keep his close with me when is not here. I sleep in one of his shirt, snuggled in his sweater and I manage to always have one of his undershirts near me when I'm in need of him. I melt in his scent and I feel like he's with me, pulling me in his arms.

Sometimes, I think I'm crazy but one the other hand, our situation isn't very simple. He's always gone all over the world and he doesn't even warn when he leaves nor when he comes back.

Even if he's still a soldier, he is very different now. He knows how to separate those two worlds. What he is with me, it's the real life, he says, the others things are part of his job, his mission, it doesn't count for him.

So that's why I'm not allowed to approach him when he's in his soldier mode. It's not that I don't want to, but I respect his choice and I content my need with his scent that fills full the flat when he opens the door.

When he comes back, he smells of sweat, of powder, of oil. He doesn't lose time to wash before, preferring coming back to me quickly to ease my mind.

Since I know him, he has that specific scent. He still believes he can lose it with a shower, but it's part of him. He doesn't understand it suits him so well; it makes me feel at peace and at home. I know it's unbelievable, but I become the kind of girls who redden in front of gas shop.

The smell of gas always makes me think of him, and when I'm thinking of him, it's not all cute and sweet.

Knowing he's near always makes me horny, I can't restrain myself. I need him, his skin, his body, his print on me. I want him so bad.

Without acknowledging what I'm doing, I'm there, in the bathroom with him, burring me head in his clothes, melting in his scent once again. I've learnt to love those little things…

When he sees me, he smiles. He already knows what I want, and he wants it too.

Those damn long weeks without seeing each other are a huge torture. Happily for me, I can keep with me a part of him on my sheet. I keep the illusion he sleeps with me, his skin leaving his smelling print everywhere.

He smells of soap and warm water. He goes under the sun too, his neck has a sweet scent of toffee and I don't resist the urge to nibble it.

He makes love to me slowly. Like every other times. He listens and I smell. And I feel.

I'm getting drunk of him, of his kisses, of his skin, of his scent. Heady and exciting perfume. Powder, sun and guns. All that makes him.

Warm, clean sheet, wet bodies and sex that make us, together, just now.

He spreads in all my being, on my body and in my soul. I'm infusing in him, in his particular scent that only comes from him.

I stay my face buried in his chest, to breath in him a little more. I'm a junky, all needy and hungry of him. I'm stumbling into sleep, still snuggled in his arms. This time, it's real. Tomorrow, he may be not here, but I'd keep the memory of our night together thanks to his scent on my sheet.


	4. Misplaced Idea

_Thanks to Gfam89 for the beta !  
Now that grammar is fixed, I hope you enjoy it ;)_

* * *

**Misplaced idea**

Sitting at his observation point, Sousuke looked with infrared binoculars at the balcony of the apartment building in front of him. It was a normal evening, everything was peaceful. No suspect in the neighbourhood.

Sergeant Weber came and sat next to him with his own spectacles and went on with the survey.

"So, what's up?" asked Kurz in his casual tone.

Sousuke had been concentrating on his report and only answered by an 'everything's ok' without tearing his eyes off the screen of his computer. It had been a long day and he wasn't in a good mood to listen to the cheap conversation of his friend. However, when he thought he could go to sleep, the sniper caught his attention.

"You should look at this, buddy!"

He seemed so serious Sousuke immediately took his binoculars and began watching carefully his surroundings, looking for an enemy or something. But even with his quick glance, he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.

Kurz showed him Kaname's balcony, smiling happily.

Sousuke went in that direction and only to see his charge, just coming out of the shower, draped in a towel putting her cloths to dry on a string.

Her hair was dripping wet, and thanks to the infrared, he could see the water beads slide lazily on her skin, from her cheek to her throat, then very slowly, disappeared under the towel.

Sousuke was hypnotized by a more mischievous droplet which took its time to follow the line of her collarbone, then went down her chest very slowly, gently bypassing the top of her breast to go deeper in the middle of her chest and hide under the cloth.

He gulped and tried to think of something else. Sadly his partner wasn't that steady and he couldn't help making a comment: "Have you seen that bomb! My god, going outside that way, does she want to kill us?!"

Sousuke never was a fan of the sniper's remarks about women, but he especially hated every word he could say about his charge. However, he couldn't deny she was breathtaking.

So why the feeling of anger and this need to beat the pulp out of his friend for watching her?

Kurz looked back at him and noted his murderous glare. He understood far more than he did what it was but he eloped the subject. Instead, he smirked and said proudly: "Such beautiful legs, it makes everyone fantasize, don't you think? It's a shame to not have them around the ears…"

Sousuke stared at him blankly, not sure of what he meant. But knowing his partner, he preferred not asking.

He only shrugged before going to his room, leaving the sniper at his work for the night.

Sousuke just rolled under his bed and went to sleep without any other thought. The day had been a long one, but his night wasn't very peaceful either.

He heard a metallic sound and he got up with a start, grabbing his gun. He turned around to be face to face with Mao who was cursing in front of a closet in his room. All his armament was on the floor and the sergeant major didn't look happy.

Seeing Sousuke just awake and pointing his gun at her didn't please her. She sighed and apologized for disturbing him, but after a quick check at the time, she told him to get up and ready for school. She didn't seem guilty anymore and just reminded the sergeant he had a long day to go, with exams and tests.

Sousuke felt strange. He didn't feel like he really slept at all, but more like he spent his night fighting some invisible force. The more he tried to remember his dreams, the more it vanished in the deep end of his mind.

The day went on rather quickly. No explosion, no trap, no fighting, no weird behaviour. Kaname was quite happy to see her protector had learned how to live in a normal society.

As she mastered her English tests and her literature exam, she was in a very good mood when she went back home, so she asked Sousuke to come for dinner. It was like a reward for a good and calm day.

Sousuke turned around to look at her, surprised by her cool behaviour and was ready to answer her positively when the wind blew a little stronger, and the already short-cut skirt of his charge uniform went up and shorter. She was standing on the stairs, three steeps above him and that blow gave him a very nice view of her well-toned thighs.

He stopped thinking.

Pictures of Kaname, only draped in a little towel came on his mind. Like on old movie, too used to work properly, the scene repeated slowly in his head.

Her wet hair. The droplets on her neck, on her shoulders, running down her arms, to the tips of her fingers. He kept looking at the water bead that crashed at her feet. Then he took a glance at her ankles, her calves, her knees, her thighs… he knew by heart the curve of her hips, and even hidden under the towel, he guessed the draw of her body.

By magic, he was with her on the balcony on his knees. Anyway, he was just at the good height. His eyes just at the hem of her sheet.

The remark Kurz had made took all its meaning.

His subconscious mind seemed to have understood quickly what the sniper was referring to.

He was now in front of her, her beautiful and long legs wrapped naturally around his shoulders. All he had to do was to put up the sheet.

He stroked her skin, his hands running along her thighs before sliding under the last garments. His fingers shivered of apprehension and desire. She was so perfect… He kissed her on the groin, ready to undo her towel and to…

Sousuke shook his head violently. He couldn't have those ideas. He should protect her and keep her safe. She was under his responsibility and he had no right to fantasize about her.

However, his body reacted a lot less stoically than his mind should have wanted and he wasn't only betrayed by his subconscious.

Kaname must've noted something strange in his behaviour because she came to him, asking what was the matter.

Sousuke sweated more and more as she approached him and went redder, remembering his wet dreams from last night. But Kaname had no idea of his internal battle, all she saw was his stiff posture, his red cheek and his general looking. If she added his sleepy eyes and his labouring breath, she had no doubt.

If he didn't do anything stupid today, it wasn't because he was learning, it was the flu.

She gently put her hand on his forehead to check his temperature and she found him a little hot. She was annoyed he was sick, especially today, when she got the nerves to invite him, but she kept smiling.

"If you prefer to stay alone and rest…"

Sousuke looked at her, a bit stunned. Could she know what was on his mind? She looked at him strangely, but on the other hand, she was very close to him, a lot closer than she used to be. He mumbled a few words, taking a step back and Kaname went on with her smile.

"It's not your fault, you know. It's something very normal, I understand."

She looked a little disappointed but what really surprised Sousuke was the easiness she put in her speech. She seemed to take it very well.

He knew at his age those things happened, and it was quite usual for a teenager to have wet dreams. But his problem was that she was in it.

"You mean it happens to you too…"

Kaname just shrugged her shoulders and answered absently: "Well, not very often, but I'm in good nature. I'm not a good example."

She passed him and went on the road to her apartment. Sousuke stayed behind, numb.

As he didn't move, Kaname began to really worry. Maybe he was worse than she thought. Taking his elbow, she dragged him along the path until they reach her building.

There, she smiled again and just said: "Cheers, Sousuke. A good soup and you go to bed. And if I can help you in any way, you just have to ask!"

Sousuke stared at her, wondering if he understood correctly. She was giving him her help. Freely. For that. He gulped and asked timidly: "Are you sure you want to help me? You don't mind? I don't want to abuse your generosity…"

Kaname looked quite surprised but answered anyway.

"I won't do that for everybody, but we're friend, aren't we? And it's not like you have anybody else to help you. Plus I have some soup in the fridge. I don't want it to be wasted."

He looked at her carefully, a little uneasy. Her smile was reassuring and she really looked worried about him.

Wasn't it abusing? Didn't he take advantage of her? He went deeper into his assignment by going that way with her. However, he couldn't deny her proposition was very tempting.

If he was in his right mind, if he didn't see all those images of his dream again and again, with all he could do to her, he should have made the good decision.

Sadly, his brain lacked of blood in that moment and after a quick glance at his own flat with his partners, he agreed following her, his eyes glued to the hem of her skirt and the little swaying of her hips as she walked.


	5. Gnawing desire

_Hello everybody ! I come back with a sequel to the previous chapter. It's a little more graphic and more detailled, so I understand you don't want to read it. But if you do, I'd really like to have your opinion. I love to have some feedback, even if it's just to show me my mistakes. I really want to improve my English writing..._

Once again, thanks to Gfam89 for the beta.

* * *

Gnawing desire 

Once in her apartment, Kaname put her bodyguard on the couch, telling him three times in less than two minutes to get comfortable. She had been quite surprised he followed her home, but she was glad he did. Somehow, he trusted her and he believed she was able to take good care of him. She brought him a blanket and put a wet towel on his forehead, smiling, and pushing him deeper in the cushions.

"It would be more comfortable for you…" she simply said.

Sousuke was quite astonished by her behaviour but he thanked her nonetheless. He was ready to ask her how she was going to help him when she said she had to change and get a more adequate outfit.

The sergeant got a lump in his throat but couldn't retort. If she agreed with this, then there was no problem, was there?

Somehow, he knew it wasn't that simple, but he didn't want to think about it. Where he grew up, these things were forbidden, but on the other hand, since he arrived in Japan he saw things were very different from Afghanistan.

Moreover, Kaname wasn't Muslim; she didn't have to follow the same moral rules as the women who raised him. Japanese men were known to have many concubines or mistresses, so maybe, what he was up for was perfectly normal.

However, he felt more than his desire for her. He felt a huge anger thinking she could have done something similar with other men before him. Exactly the same feeling he had when Kurz watched her, half-naked on her balcony the night before. But once again, he put his questioning in the back of his mind and focused on the situation at hand.

It wasn't right. He couldn't let his body rule his behaviour. What he really needed was a cold shower to keep his ideas clear and to forget all his fantasies.

He was in charge of her security and nothing else, even if he liked being with her.

Proud of his new found willpower, Sousuke got up and went to the door. He passed near Kaname's room to tell her he was leaving and to thank her, but all his resolutions flew through the window when he saw her.

It took his breath away. It was worse than what he saw the previous night.

This time, it was real, in the light, just a few meters away from him.

His words were lost in his throat and he took a step back, which wasn't unnoticed by Kaname.

She turned around briskly; ready to scream at him for coming in her room, but seeing how pale he was and his odd behaviour, she worried even more.

One moment, she thought he was going to faint because he really looked bad. She completely forgot about her outfit and that she wasn't wearing her jeans and just ran to Sousuke to keep him from falling.

"Hey, are you sure you're ok? You should've told me it was that bad, I'd put you in bed…"

Without thinking, she helped him to sit on her mattress and started to undo his jacket.

Sousuke let her, unable to say anything. All his thoughts were a mess. The pictures of his dream, the reality of Kaname half-naked in front of him, her room, her sheet, her hands unbuttoning his uniform.

He couldn't stop himself and leave her now. He wanted to know.

"Are you sure, I mean, it's a bit embarrassing…" He looked at her in the eye, to be certain she was sincere but also to be convinced.

He saw her blush and step back before looking at him and then she answered: "Look, Sousuke, I didn't think we'd get this far, but in your state now, I don't see another issue…"

She looked confidant and he hesitated to ask her his next question, but for some unknown reason he needed an answer: "Why? I mean, I know you're a reliable girl, but you're not doing this with anybody else, are you? It's your own bed and…" It was more a demand than a question and Kaname was quite surprised, but she didn't mind his tone and began laughing to hide her uneasiness before saying: "No, no. Of course not! But you're not anybody…" Then, her face became redder and she added "With you, I can. I trust you."

Seeing his astonishment, she went on: "And you'd do the same for me if the situation were reverse, wouldn't you?"

This time, Sousuke was amazed, but in the same time, he was relieved to know he was an exception in this field, so he asked her one last time: "And you would want me for that?" He used his last piece of willpower to not jump her when she told him "I try to not disturb the others and to be on my onw, but sometimes, it's good to have some help. Especially in this case."

Her smile was warm and sincere, absolutely irresistible. When she bent a bit to lay him on the mattress and to check his temperature, he couldn't keep himself from looking down her cleavage and he understood that he was lost.

Not only were her legs perfect.

In one swift motion, he grabbed her and put her on the bed next to him, one hand on her waist, the other on her hip, going down under her leg.

Kaname let out a surprised cry, bewildered by her protector's behaviour. She realized her outfit and where she was, so she began to seriously doubt her reasoning when he whispered in her ear: "I only have a theoretic knowledge, but I promise you I'll do my best…"

His fingers wandered under her thigh, hooking her knee to put it aside and before she could even protest, he was between her legs, kissing her belly.

For someone who had never practiced, he sure was very able. Not that she really has any experience in this field to be a good judge but when his lips touched her skin, she forgot they weren't even dating and she gave herself to him without any regret.

Sousuke didn't lose any time. He had a determined goal. So from her belly, he slid down to her hip and quickly, he put her leg on his shoulder.

He followed the path of her panties, his tongue running along the lacy hem of her undergarment.

Kaname shivered and couldn't restrain the giggling that escaped her lips. The feeling was surprising but not in a bad way.

When he had his nose right on her pelvis, she began to wonder and she put her hand in his hair to get his attention.

He watched her with shining eyes, his iris darkened with desire, which was surprising for such a placid boy.

"I…" She didn't know what to say. In a few seconds he woke up too many amazing feelings in her body and she was lost and confused. She never thought she could be in such a position, especially with him. Well, maybe not never, but they were only fantasies. She never believed it could come true.

She was frightened, her heart ran loudly in her chest. Even if she was getting more aroused as seconds passed, she didn't feel ready for this.

As if he read her mind, Sousuke soothed her: "I don't want any more than this" and he kissed her just on the right spot on her underwear. "And I keep my clothes on."

He kissed her again on the same place, before nipping her still covered skin and Kaname agreed. As he never broke the eye contact, he saw her nodded even so slowly and he knew he could go on.

Gently, he put down her panties, stroking her legs on his way, and he threw them haphazardly in the room. Then he kneeled down in front of her and drew her closer to him.

When he tried to spread her legs to be in a good position, she resisted. She was scared. Even if the sensation was beyond good, she couldn't agree that he saw her, here, like this.

But Sousuke couldn't restraint himself now. He got her flavour on the lips and the simple fact to taste her had make his desire to devour her higher.

Slowly, he kissed his way up her thighs, forcing her to open up her legs a bit more to give him access at her skin, thinner as he went up, nearly reaching his target.

He was patient and gentle, so Kaname relaxed a little and forgot her fears, and without noticing, she was totally exposed.

Almost lovingly, he kissed her, on the top of the thigh, in the crook between her leg and pelvis and finally, what had interested him so much.

His tongue dug through every fold. He stroked her inner lips in a sweet motion, barely touching her, then, he went to her center and pushed slowly inside of her.

He went in and out of her in a slow rhythm.

She was tempted to close her legs, uneasy with what he was doing, but he kept her knees firmly.

He didn't want to force her, neither to rush things, but now he had directly tasted her, he had to go to the end.

He searched for her hand to soothe her. He intertwined his fingers with hers, as he let his mouth wander in her inner thighs.

Her breathing went faster and she let a plaintive moan escape.

He changed his method. Pushing his tongue smoothly up, he brushed her clit.

She jumped a bit. He tried again and he got the same reaction, but this time, he also got a satisfied whimper.

He couldn't help but smile before doing it again. He was drunk of her unique taste, sweet and lightly bitter. A good mix of spices and honey like the rare sweets he got in his childhood.

He nipped a bit at her clit and was rewarded by a yelp, mixing pleasure and surprise. He went on his ministrations, licking her with all the application he could afford.

Kaname felt overwhelmed by what he was doing. She was enjoying every stroke he made and only tightened her grip on his hand, unable to speak or to tell him anything.

Sousuke understood her message and steadied his rhythm on her breath. She shivered lightly, waving her hips to follow his tongue.

Her whispers became more persistent and needy. He knew perfectly what they meant but he wasn't sure he could grant her unasked wish. He had no right to do so. He'd made a promise to not get anything more.

So he only put he tongue a bit further, thrusting it as deep inside as he could, reducing her need to be filled before going back to his teasing game.

Sweet strokes in the right places with just the right amount of sucking to make her lose control. In a short time her light shudders became shakes. All her inner muscles quivered in a huge wave of pleasure, leaving her breathless and trembling. She had never experienced this before so she needed some time to recover and make a full sentence, even in her mind.

Sousuke released her legs after one last kiss on her knee and went on her side, lying on her bed beside her.

Even if he was glad for having satisfied his need, he wasn't totally happy. He wanted her, maybe more than ever. But not only her body. He wanted to feel this again, this feeling she was his, and only his.

Kaname beamed at him and gave him a blissul smile. She stroked his lips with her thumb, faltering about what to do.

This mouth that gave her so much pleasure. Blushing, she closed the gap between them and kissed him.

After what he'd just done, she could say he was more than just a friend. Sousuke returned the kiss immediately, too happy to taste her again.

Kaname braced herself on her elbow and rolled over to be on his side and laid her forehead on his.

"I guess you don't need soup anymore..." She had a joking smile on her face and a special glint in her eyes that he liked very much. He stared at her, unable to retort and he saw her licking her lips and frowned, confused by the strange taste she got, even if it was hers.

Sousuke noted her reaction and told her : "You know how much I like your meals, but I have to say, whatever you can think to make, it would never be as good as you."

Kaname blushed even more, but seeing her benefit, she suggested with a mischievous smile: "Well, then, I'm all yours for the next time you feel hungry..."


	6. Be one

_Hi my sweet readers !  
So this is my very personnal version of the end of FMP ! first season, when Sousuke and Kaname were in Merida Island._

_I hope you like it. As always, I love to have some feedback. Thanks for all of those who take their time to tell me what they think of my stories so far, I'm really happy to know what people think._

_Love you all, and especially Gfam89 for bearing with all my awful mistakes._

**

* * *

**

**Be one**

She was about to leave. Her fly back to Tokyo was in less then an hour, and instead of getting her luggage ready and saying goodbye to the crew, there she was, in the middle of nowhere, alone with Sousuke and a fishing pole.

She had been quite surprised when he'd dragged her there, and a little disappointed when she had understood he wanted nothing more than to fish. This spot was lonely and calm and nobody was around, so she couldn't help but let her mind drift away.

But when he had said he was the only one to know this place and that that was where he wanted to go with her from the beginning, she smoothed her temper.

He opened up a little. He loved fishing and this spot, because of the amazing view on the ocean. And it was quiet.

This hidden place was a lot like him. Quiet and lonely, but also beautiful and impressing.

Kaname blushed and took the pole he gave her. She wasn't very adept at fishing, but with him she didn't mind.

While waiting for his prey, he thanked her one more time for helping him. To him, he couldn't have made it without her, and she felt her cheek redden even more.

He felt good when he was with her, and he didn't know why. That was new to him. He never bonded with anybody. Even with Kurz or Mao, it was more obligation than anything else. He liked his comrades, but they were just that, comrades. He never wanted to spend more time with them out of his duty time. And that wasn't the case with this high-school girl.

He had to tell her, but he didn't know how.

The sun was shinning so whenever he looked at her, he was dazzled. She was just in the ray of light and her eyes sparkled when she smiled.

Suddenly, she cried. Sousuke reacted on instinct and he stood up to help her. She got up and tired to reel up her fish. Without thinking, he went behind her, put his hands and hers and added more pressure on the pole.

Kaname laughed imagining her prey size, already dreaming she caught a shark. She turned her face to ask him if he thought they could make it, and the words left him on their own.

"When I'm with you, Chidori, I feel like I can do anything…"

She was surprised, but kept on smiling, turning her look back on her pole. Then she realized she was in his arms, her body against his, her hands in his, and once again her mind began to drift. If only he was a little more… She felt his breath on her neck, his muscular chest on her back, his legs stuck with hers, his hips behind her bottom.

For just one moment, she closed her eyes and let herself melt in her feelings. If she concentrated just a little more, she could breath his scent in the sea spray. A neutral perfume of soap mixed with the bitter one of powder. And deep inside that smell, his, warm and bewitching. His skin smelled of fresh air and sun, like a summer morning.

She didn't realize she had loosened her grip and she slid ever so slowly on the rock.

Sousuke, on the other hand, didn't miss any of her movement. Believing she was dragged along by the string, he took hold of his grip and put an arm around her to keep her with him.

But not only did he come a little closer, but he was in direct contact with her skin.

All emotions rushed in the second. Some hours earlier, during the battle, the particular bond they had shared; their absolute matching; her ideas and his had mixed together to destroy the same enemy. His mind intertwined with hers.

Their entire fusion.

All the delicious feelings he had being part of her, melting inside her, being one with her.

He wanted to live through this again, to feel once again complete. And apparently he wasn't the only one.

When Kaname felt his hand on her belly, she thought she was melting. Their proximity already had arisen some of her wanting desires but when his skin had touched hers, she had known she was lost. The only thing that kept her from ravishing him was the pole, pushing her in the other direction, dragging her to the edge.

Sousuke tried to focus on the fish, leaving aside what his body was aching for, but by a twist of fate, the string broke, letting the fish go, and most important, canceling the force keeping them steady.

In one same movement, they went back, falling in the sand.

As always, Sousuke managed to prevent the shock and Kaname was, one more time, buried in his chest. She laughed about the stupidity of their situation, until she felt a light pressure on her lower back.

Her laugh dried in her throat. She coughed to hide her uneasiness and tried to stand but Sousuke hold her firmly against his body, so she only managed to lose her balance and ungracefully collapsed on the ground.

"Are you ok?" Sousuke freed her and rolled on his side to help her on her feet. However, by that, he was closer to her, his face only centimeters away from hers.

Kaname felt a lump in her throat. He was far more to close for her to think correctly. His body next to her, their legs still intertwined and one of his hands on her back. That was too much.

The sand was soft and warm. The sunlight on her skin was more than enjoyable. She spent all of her trip confined in a submarine and the day light was welcoming. Sousuke was by her side so she was safe.

Without thinking, she closed her eyes and stretched her back. A satisfied whisper escaped her lips as she laid on the beach, leading Sousuke on her.

A part of him knew he shouldn't, he should have resisted, stood up and escorted her to her cabin. But in that moment, when he heard her make that marvelous sound, he understood he never wanted to fight his feelings.

Exactly like in the battle, they didn't need to speak to know what the other wanted.

Kaname slightly opened her eyes and she was glad to see the same desire in her protector's orbs. She just closed the distance between their faces, catching his lips with hers.

The contact was perfect, gentle yet firm. Soft yet strong, needing and caring. By this kiss, they found once again this feeling of fullness they had thanks to the TAROS, but it was only a beginning.

They needed more.

Her hand tangled in his hair pulling him closer, and she kissed him deeper. Shyly at first, but slowly, feeling him as impatient as she was, she let her tongue play with his, discovering his mouth while he explored her body.

Her skin attracted him, from her back; he came back to her belly, pushing her top aside to never lose contact with her.

She started when he reached her ribs and he felt a heavy hammer crash in his chest thinking he went too far, but she kept smiling and resumed her kissing without a word.

Gently she began to play with the buttons of his uniform, undoing them one by one. On her way, she enjoyed the perfect muscles of his chest under his light undershirts and she didn't resist for long to the urge of feeling them directly. Sliding her hand under the cloth, she didn't ask for allowance before going on his stomach, then his back to remove the annoying shirt.

He left her lips to get up and throw his shirt away on the rocks, near the forgotten poles.

Kaname leaned on her elbow and let him take her tank top away. She didn't need to hide anything from him. She liked the way he looked at her. Her heart beat fast, but she wasn't afraid anymore. She was with him, and the more his hands wandered on her body, the more she felt that comforting feeling she had in the TAROS, even better now she was in the sunlight. And that the link between them became physical.

Each of them explored their new territory. Kaname ran her hands on his torso, up to his shoulders, then around his neck to put him closer.

Despite the sun and the heat, she needed to feel his body on hers.

Sousuke adjusted his grip on her waist and left her lips to go down her throat while stroking her belly.

He kissed all her skin with delight, from her shoulder to the hem of her bra, following the lace to the top of her breast.

Her back arched to him so he let his hand go up to her chest, answering her quiet need. His other hand ran between her shoulder blade to unhook her bra and pull it down.

In one swift motion, Kaname was exposed but she didn't mind.

Sousuke was gentle and tender; he touched her like she was a precious Chinese doll.

She went on with her ministrations, her hands were learning the perfect shape of his muscles, the place of his scares, and she tried to smooth them by her kisses. She was especially concentrated on the one he had on his left hip, from their first meeting, in Sunan, when he was hurt, trying to protect her.

She stopped at his belt, but never had the chance to ask for a confirmation. He opened his pants for her then he took her by the waist and rolled her over in the sand.

He kissed her and wondered to what he should do when his hand reached the hem of her shorts. He wanted to go on, to feel again this fusion, to melt in her once again, but he wanted to be sure she felt the same.

In one look in her eyes, he knew. All their clothing was discarded quickly and they laid, naked and stuck on one another, lost in their kiss.

One hand ran under her thigh, her leg crossed his, one whisper, one stroke and everything was lost. The need to be complete was too strong. Kaname pushed her hips on Sousuke's, and she felt his erection quiver against her belly. She wanted him inside her and she couldn't wait anymore.

Guessing her desire, he let his hand slide between her legs, and his fingers found their way in her hair to the bundle of nerves that made her shiver. He nipped and kneaded, and obtained a few moans of pleasure.

When he thrust into her core, she gripped on his shoulder and muffled her cries in his neck. He went on his ministrations, his fingers going deeper inside, teasing and stroking in the right way. He felt her inner muscles shiver, thanks to what he did and he was glad to be the only one seeing her like this.

But Kaname Chidori wasn't the kind of girl to be dominated by anybody. So she began to play the same game and she stroked his shaft in a slow and torturous way.

He couldn't help but let his hips buck to her and let her know she was doing exactly what he wanted.

In a quick movement of her back, she rolled on top and kissed him deeply. She leaned on her knees, and keeping his erection in one hand, she pushed it between her legs. Slowly, she went down, relishing every bit of him.

They were one once again, complete and entire with their other half. Sousuke moaned as he thrust inside her and he felt Kaname smile on his cheek.

He held her firmly on his chest, but he lifted his head to look at her.

Her eyes shone in a new way that aroused him a little more. Gently, he pulled back, leaving her and he saw her blink, a bit panicked and sad. But then, he thrust back, and her pupils expanded as a wave of pleasure rushed through her body.

She opened her mouth, ready to say something, but no sound came.

They didn't need words.

This time, she lifted herself higher, and ever so slowly, she slid down. She rocked her hips and she could help but cry when he went deeper, hitting just the right spot. He went on, a bit quicker, and Kaname was lost. She left his lips to cuddle on his shoulder and she nibbled on his pulse, stronger at each time he put her further over the edge.

The heat rushed through her body, from her belly to her back, her thighs, her breast, everywhere Sousuke touched. He resumed his caresses, and he looked as if he wanted to learn every curve of her body.

As his movements became more hectic, he saw her shiver and quiver. Her breathing was short and she couldn't help but cry when she reached her climax. All her body shook and she contracted her walls around him. He couldn't resist the feeling and he lost himself, spilling deep inside her.

Their mind and bodies mixed together in a perfect and absolute way.

They stayed there, in silence, snuggled in each others embrace. They were in harmony, just the two of them.

Slowly Sousuke brushed a strand of hair and put it behind her ear. She smiled and kissed his neck. He didn't ask her to stay and she didn't accept to wait for him before going back to Tokyo.

The words were useless. Their already knew what was going to happen.


	7. Stress management

_This one doesn't respect the time-line of the story. It could be after the end of the series, if Kaname decided to join Mithril or something like that._

_By the way, I was helped by Perpetual159, so if you like it, thank her. She made all the great parts!_

* * *

**Stress Management**

The projector didn't have any more pictures to show; the meeting was over. Sousuke and Kaname remained seated after the squad left the briefing room. Alone at last, they sat side by side in front of the now blank screen, which provided the only light in the room.

For the two of them, however, that was more than enough light.

Her hand brushed his thigh all the way up to his hip, and without warning, she began to pull his shirt out of his trousers.

Before he had time to react, her lips caught his in a demanding, nearly begging kiss.

Sousuke knew that when she was upset, she was always in desperate need of affection… of tenderness… of sex.

She then literally jumped on him, and he was more than happy to oblige her. He never made an exception.

He pulled her onto his lap, and snaked his arms around her waist while she undressed him and kissed him deeply.

After unbuttoning his shirt and letting it fall off along with his jacket, she allowed her fingers to run down his torso, indulging as she always did when mapping the shape of his pectorals. Her hands then went along his sides down to his stomach and finally to unbuckling his belt.

But Sousuke wasn't stupid. He knew exactly what she wanted, and even if he was entirely aware that this wouldn't solve any of her problems, nor ease her stress for that matter, he was not going to refuse her anything.

His hands snaked under her dress and kneaded her buttocks, drawing her closer to him in the process. Leaving her lips, he let his tongue travel from her neck to her ear, and then lower again to nip her pulse point, making her shiver as a result.

She turned her head to the side to give him better access and closed her eyes, trying to forget the awful pictures of the on-going operation that flashed in her mind and focus on the spiral of sensations he stirred from deep within her.

She felt his hands on her back, massaging her with his forefingers, as if he wanted erase her fears with his touch. He never stopped kissing her. From her throat, he traveled down to her collarbone, and brushed off her strap to bite her shoulder sensuously.

Kaname suddenly gripped his shirt when he stroked her breasts. With one steady hand on her back, he allowed his other hand to push her dress down, exposing her chest to his hungry mouth.

She arched her back instinctively, entangling her fingers with his dark locks, forcing him to come nearer.

She wanted him, and she couldn't wait any longer. Most of his clothes were off, but he still wore his boxers. For her part, as desperate as she was, she was still wearing panties. This really wasn't an obstacle, however. She lifted herself and Sousuke quickly caught on. With slight disappointment, he left the soft skin of her breasts to help her, allowing his hand to wander over her leg to finally remove the offending garment.

Along the way, he stroked her inner thighs, brushing his lips against hers before sneaking his fingers and thrusting them inside her core.

He muffled her surprised cry with a kiss and took advantage of her open lips to thrust his tongue into her mouth, copying and matching the in and out rhythm of his fingers' thrusts.

Kaname was overwhelmed with the sensations. The heat stirring below her belly was becoming more and more intoxicating as seconds passed, and before she knew it, she jumped over the edge. The first shivers ran throughout her body, from her stomach, all the way down her toes.

Despite the intensity of her feelings, she still managed to feel Sousuke's smile against her neck as he began to nibble her skin. She gripped his shoulders and molded her forehead against the crook of his neck. She then kissed him lightly before digging her hand inside his boxers to take his shaft out and positioning it between her legs.

He quivered at her touch and moved slightly to give her better access, allowing her to do what she wanted. He knew he had limited time to remove his fingers before she would want to be filled again.

Her body's urge was unbearable; she _needed_ to feel him inside her. Sousuke, on the other hand, was more than happy to oblige her. He didn't need her to beg.

She was in control each time they found themselves in this situation, with such a deep need for one another, and feeling the stress of being apart. He would touch her, kiss her, and do anything he wanted when they were in their room and when they had time to spare, but in these kinds of situations, once he found himself inside her, he knew she was in command. After all, if they came this far, it was all because of Kaname… her need to ease her stress. He could caress her if he wanted to, and he did, but for the most part, she was in control.

Kaname needed deep and rough sex to calm her nerves. She only looked for pleasure to ease her mind. She wanted to feel him alive… with her… inside her. She cuddled against his body, her hands firmly wrapped around his shoulders. She held on to him, as if her he was her lifeline. Her hips rocked against his as she nuzzled his neck, breathing in his scent. She bit his pulse point to prevent her cries as waves of pleasure suddenly rushed throughout her body, but she didn't stop her movements. She suddenly began shaking, her inner muscles quaking as she reached her climax, and she took Sousuke with her into that special land of bliss.

Her breath calmed slowly as she snuggled against his chest, brushing his bangs gently.

He stroked her back just as gently, to appease her once again. He was right there with her, even if it was only at that exact moment.

When she finally recovered, he asked what was it she feared so much, considering his mission wasn't particularly dangerous. He simply couldn't fathom why she was so upset.

He personally didn't mind her behavior, but he wanted to know why she was in such a state of distress.

Kaname lifted her head and looked at him. He immediately noticed that her eyes shone more than usual. She couldn't hold his gaze and looked down, away from his stare, well aware of what she had done.

She blushed and tried to smile. Whispering, she said: "In the briefing, there was that picture of Khanka… it made me remember about the time we were there… you were badly hurt, and… you almost died…"

Sousuke stared at her, confused. He finally smiled and said, "But you saved me, didn't you?"

She nodded weakly before cuddling in his arms.

"Yeah, but this time I won't be with you."

He pulled her close and kissed her head, not knowing what to say. He could only hope that feeling him there with her right now would ease her mind.


	8. Longing

_Ok, so it's short, it's cheesy, it may be a little a OOC, but I liked it. And I hope you'll like it too._

_As always, feedback is loved. And thanks to Perpetual159, who took the time to help me even with a overbooked schedule._

* * *

**Longing **

_A shudder in his fingertips, a longing spreading all throughout his body... _

Sousuke could feel his need burning inside his stomach, as if he was hungry for weeks.

But it wasn't food he was hungry for. The closer he came, the more impatient he felt.

_Her scent, her skin. _

_Her breath shortens, her heart beats faster. _

The clock on the wall seemed idle, its needles frozen on the same spot.

His mission was over; he would be on time. He promised Kaname he would be home that night and that he would make it.

Pictures rushed in his mind and he couldn't control them.

_Her closed eyes, eyelids shutting as her mouth opens up. Her whole body tenses up, her belly contracts. The silence is only broken by her whisper when she relaxes. _

The noise around him was unbearable. Everyone in the room chatted while they ate. They spoke about sport, movies, about pretty much anything Sousuke could think off the top of his head. He would've liked to enjoy his free time with his comrades and his friends, but his brain was focused on the girl waiting for him.

_Her walls clenches with more and more intensity, she moans slightly. _

He had only one person in mind.

_Her soft hair on his cheek… her long thighs wrapped around his waist. _

He knew he should've been thinking of something else. He had a few hours to wait before being with her, but he couldn't help it.

Soldiers opened their beer, laughed, and enjoyed their time after a dangerous operation. But he couldn't.

He missed the only thing that would bring peace and tranquility to his world.

_Her lips on his neck, her sleepy whimpers. The way she cuddles in the crook of his shoulder… the way he breathes in her shampoo… tastes her skin. _

Even in the hubbub of conversations and the light atmosphere around him, he felt gloomy. He was incomplete without Kaname.

His friends kept telling him he needed to find a girl to enlighten his all too-serious mood. They made jokes about him, his straight face, his inability to have fun and his chastity.

If only they knew... but they would never. He had no right to tell them.

Sousuke felt he didn't deserve to have feelings for Kaname. She was his mission, nothing more. But he couldn't help it. The bond between them was stronger than any other one between a protector and his charge.

He fought for her, he breathed for her, and he lived for her.

And if she didn't exist, he would have died a long time ago.

It was thanks to her he found his hands weren't only meant to kill, his eyes weren't only there to see blood and his whole body wasn't only a tool used to fight.

He could touch her, caress her, watch her sleep or simply rest, awake, in his arms, feel her snuggling on his chest as if he was the most wonderful pillow in the world.

So, every time he had to go, he waited patiently for coming back home.

With the same desire to bond with the real world she made for him. He only waited to be one… with her. He longed her so much.


	9. Chocolate

_Hello sweet readers !!_

_This one should be the last for a long time, so enjoy it because I'm not sure I can go on writing before next month. Thanks to all of you for reading or reviewing. And a special thanks to Perpetual who still helps me with my grammar._

**

* * *

****Chocolate **

Sousuke and Kaname knew they could not make a single sound. Even if the locker rooms were deserted during lunchtime, they had to be careful.

Sousuke had several times checked the school's rules, and nothing was said about it or against it, but he didn't want to be disturbed right now. That wasn't the first time he had to do this and he had understood quickly her need of privacy.

For him it was also very convenient. He liked to be in an area that was quiet, isolated, and secure to proceed with this kind of measure.

All his attention was focused on the girl he kept against his body; he really didn't like the idea of losing his concentration because of a stupid noise.

The student council meeting was far too long, and he knew she didn't like wasting her time in arguments between students, especially when she could enjoy her free time eating with her friends.

That was why he chose to guide her towards the basement.

He had found this place some months ago, after a visit to the student council office. There was a misunderstanding, which resulted in a small explosion on campus, not really hurting the janitor, but nonetheless making putting him in hospital due to stress.

That day, Kaname was particularly angry with him so he had to find a way to calm her down before she went crazy and tried to hurt him in more ways than he was used to.

So he had followed exactly what his friends had said and he had kind of kissed her, and from there, one thing led to another, and he ended up fucking her against the wall of the photo club.

This method of calming her down proved to be very effective. He also found it to be very pleasant, thus every time she seemed to be mad at him, he used it to his advantage.

Nothing really changed between them because of that. They remained friends with their classmates, he protected her as usual, and she helped him with his homework. Sometimes, when he stayed for dinner, he didn't return to his home.

Yet, when she began to get angry because of his over protectiveness, she didn't found the need to hit him so forcefully to make him understand what she felt.

Now they knew each other better and they tried to understand each other's behavior in their very own way, without the help of their friends.

Meanwhile, down in the basement, low shuffling sounds could be heard. They knew they had to keep as quiet as possible.

Even if their classmates didn't see any change in their behavior, they couldn't openly do what they wanted. They didn't need the whole school to know about their new relationship.

That was why he put his hand on her mouth to muffle her whimpers when he entered her.

She had her back pressed to his front, so he couldn't kiss her as he usually did to prevent any sound.

They chose this position because it was practical—they kept their uniform on—and because it was very pleasant. Kaname would pull up her skirt and remove her panties while Sousuke only unzipped up his pants. Easy, quick, and efficient.

And so delicious.

They were nearly the same height, so Sousuke had no problem behind her. All Kaname had to do was stand on her tiptoes and he was able to slide inside her.

She arched her back to give him a better access and he pushed deeper, making her moan.

She knew she should've been quiet, but she couldn't help it. He teased her on purpose, his slow motions drove her crazy and he knew it. He took his time and refused to thrust completely into her.

When she tried to make him go deeper by pushing her hips onto his pelvis, he held her waist and pressed her on the wall.

He wanted to touch her, to stroke her, but with her uniform on, that was impossible. Even if his hand wandered on her body, he couldn't feel her skin and he hated it. She didn't allow him to creep under her blouse because it would wrinkle her clothes and show what they've done, so he had to satisfy his desire with whatever little bit of flesh he could reach.

He loosened his grip on her mouth and bent her head on the side to kiss and nip her neck. He wanted her fast and hard but he also wanted to make it last as much as possible.

Suddenly, just when he had managed to steady his heartbeat and control his urge to plunge deep inside her without thinking of about consequences, he felt her tongue running on his fingertips.

He thought, or hoped she didn't do it on purpose. But he was wrong.

She methodically licked his knuckles before taking his forefinger between her lips, twirling her tongue around it and slowly sucking it.

To respond to her teasing gesture, he nibbled at her jugular, hard enough to leave a bruise. But he chose a point behind her ear, where she could mask the hickey with her locks.

He heard her breath hitch in her throat when he hit that particular spot within her core. Her body shook each time he brushed the point and he would feel her belly clench.

His thrusts became more furious and he used his free hand to push her bottom on his hips and plunged deeper.

Kaname closed her eyes and let her head fall on his shoulder. She used all her willpower to not whimper.

Her breath was short and it became more difficult to stay quiet when Sousuke's hand went down, from her hip to her thigh.

He pushed her skirt up and allowed his hand to wander between her legs. He tried to appease her with his smooth voice, telling her to calm down and to breathe while his hand lightly stroked her clit.

His other hand firmly remained on her mouth to prevent her cry when she reached her climax, her whole body quivering with pleasure. He nearly hurt her by hugging her so strongly, but she didn't mind at all. On the contrary, she liked it.

Sousuke was overwhelmed when he felt her walls contract around him.

They stayed there for a long time, unable to move or even speak.

Kaname didn't fall down thanks to Sousuke who still held her from behind.

When their breathing calmed, they went their separate ways. Kaname straightened her skirt and Sousuke zipped up his pants. He threw his condom in the toilet, flushed it, and followed her into the corridor.

As if they hadn't done anything special, they came back to their classroom, just before the end of lunch break.

Seeing them back so late, Kyouko and Shiori feared for the worst. They knew how much Kaname disliked spending her break with the student council so they knew of a way to make her happy.

Smiling, the girls gave a small package to their friend. Kaname looked surprised and asked them: "What is it?"

Kyouko beamed at her and answered proudly: "Chocolate! Because you didn't have time to eat during your meeting..."

Kaname thanked her before sitting down, and said with a smirk: "That's nice of you, but that wasn't necessary, you know."

She turned back to give half of her chocolate to Sousuke who ate it without a word.

Kyouko looked at them with suspicion and demanded: "Have you found another way to calm down?"

Kaname felt her friend looking for evidence of anything betraying her activity, but all Kyouko found was a small blush on her friend's cheeks; the same Sousuke had.

"I'm not that short tempered, but anyway... who knows?" was all Kaname said before the bell rang for the beginning of class.


	10. Ice cubes

**Ice cubes **

It was one of those awful summer days, just before summer vacation, where nobody had anything to do but attend school. Even the teachers weren't there, so the students were bored as hell.

Some of the boys went to the courtyard to play basketball while the girls chitchatted in the classroom. They were all excited about the upcoming summer, rambling about their new swimsuits and how they would attract attention from the boys they liked.

But Kaname wasn't really interested.

When girls started talking about the beach and the sea, she always felt strange, remembering a certain white bikini she had bought especially for a certain someone she refused to admit having feelings for.

If she were honest with herself, Kaname would accept she was attracted to him from the beginning.

On his first day of school, Sousuke had caught her eye, and even with his antics and all his military babbling, she had found him interesting. And handsome.

But she wouldn't tell anybody about it. Even if all of her friends knew she had a crush on that strange schoolboy, she always denied it.

Lost in her thoughts about the clueless yet very hot sergeant, Kaname stopped pretending to listen to her babbling classmates and looked out the window.

There he was, on the basketball court, playing with some other guys. He had left his jacket near a tree and now, he was taking his shirt off.

God, didn't he know how sexy he was? Clad only in his wife beater, all sweaty with his messy hair falling before his eyes…

Kaname crossed her legs tightly and bit her lip.

She knew she was supposed to help her friends plan their vacation, but right now, her thoughts had nothing to do with booking an inn or getting a traveling map.

Her eyes were glued on the perfect shape of Sousuke's back when he jumped to catch the ball. She couldn't focus on anything else. The movement of his shoulders as he threw the ball to a playmate, and the way the muscles of his arms moved made her shiver. She always knew he was strong and well toned, but now, seeing him in the summer light, she was just fascinated. All but one thought left her mind.

She wanted him. Here and now.

Just as the idea was formed in her head, she felt her cheeks heating up and as if he knew, Sousuke looked right in her direction.

His eyes locked with hers, and he wondered why she was staring at him like that. She seemed to blush a little, but he thought it was because of the weather. He hadn't the slightest idea of what exactly was on her mind.

Yet, he found her more attractive than ever and without knowing it, he began sharing the same kind of desire for her.

All he could see were her sparkling orbs directed on him and those beautiful and inviting lips. He had to use all his willpower to use his brain again to realize she was suddenly talking to him. He was so focused on what she arose in him he didn't hear her warning.

He never saw the danger coming for his side, and if he reacted in time, it was only thanks to his soldier instincts.

He dodged the ball easily but he didn't have time to prevent the shock of the player running into him.

Sousuke fell ungracefully on the ground, crashing painfully on his elbow in a vain attempt to break his fall.

Kaname cried and before she even understood what she was doing, she ran down the stairs and went down to the basketball court.

The injury wasn't bad, only a few bruises, for after all, he had faced much worse throughout his life. After checking the flexibility of his arm, Sousuke stood up and brushed off his pants. Players asked him if he was okay, and the one who crashed him to the ground apologized repeatedly, but Sousuke calmed them quickly.

It wasn't a problem. Nothing was broken.

His comrades breathed in relief and resumed their game, but a dark-haired Valkyrie arrived to the scene, throwing deathly glares to anyone who crossed her path or got in her way.

Kaname stood right in front of Sousuke and as she was going to ask him how he felt, she saw blood on his arm. It was just a scratch but she insisted he'd show it to a real medical expert, so she dragged him along to the nurse's office without a second thought.

Sousuke tried to calm her down, but she wouldn't listen. Not that she was really worried, she knew it wasn't a bad injury, yet she couldn't stand seeing him acting so carelessly. He was not in his normal state. As if normal could be applied to him.

Anyway, something was wrong.

First he was hurt in a game with other students because he hadn't seen the player and now, he refused to take care of his arm. Plus he walked three feet behind her and avoided her eyes every time she looked back at him.

Despite how difficult it was for her in her condition, she just had to take care of him!

Kaname stopped dead on her tracks and blushed like mad.

Could he know? Could he sense what she was feeling? Could he read her behavior or realize that she… well… that she had those kind of fantasies about him?

Behind her, Sousuke stopped right before running into her and looking up, he asked: "Chidori? Is something bothering you? You seem quite flushed today. Maybe the heat is getting to you…" _Because you look so damn hot!_

He scolded, not pleased to think that way of her, but when she turned she didn't seem to guess what was on his mind. Or so he hoped.

Kaname just smiled and resumed her walking. But this time, she hooked her arm under his good elbow. She wanted to be sure they arrived quickly so she could leave him behind along with her stupid ideas.

With a cheery voice she said: "Yes, it's very hot today and I really, really need something cool." _Like a very cold shower._

_Or an ice tea. _

She tried to focus on everything else but him, but all her thoughts withered away when she opened the door to the nurse's office.

That was exactly what she didn't need right now: a room full of nothing but beds, and herself alone with the man who aroused her so much. This just wasn't her day.

Sighing, she released his arm and said: "Okay, just sit down, I'll try to find someone… and maybe some ice, or something…" anything to leave as soon as possible.

But Sousuke didn't seem to understand her distress and when she turned around, he caught her wrist, ready to tell her everything was okay, but the words never made their way out.

She stumbled on her feet, and he had to react quickly to prevent her fall. But he took her with his injured arm and made a wrong move. He couldn't steady her so he fell with her on the mattress behind her.

Time froze. The world stopped existing.

She was soft and smooth; all her curves molded against his firm body, as if they were meant to be that way. He didn't want to move and she didn't seem to mind. Part of him feared her wrath, but right now, he just relished in the pleasure to be so close to her.

Kaname's breath caught in her throat when she felt him over her. Then she relaxed and enjoyed the weight of his body on her and the way his hair tickled her neck. She closed her eyes only a second to breathe in his scent, so powerful, so manly, so intoxicating. She was trapped between him and the bed, his arm securely wrapped around her waist so she couldn't move; yet she really liked it. Maybe a little too much.

They were not supposed to act this way and they both knew it.

Kaname coughed a bit trying to find her voice and very softly, she finally whispered: "Uh… Sousuke… are you alright?"

He caught her off guard when he looked at her directly in the eye and answered by his traditional: "Affirmative." But he didn't make a move to get up.

This time, she saw the storm in his grey eyes, showing his internal battle.

_Could it be possible he wanted this too?_ She wondered.

Slowly, nearly with apprehension, Kaname put her hand on his forehead and brushed his bangs away. His skin was strangely soft. His lips were just part away, a small gap between them but she was scared to close it. What would happen next?

She couldn't be satisfied with a merely kiss. She wanted all of him. His kisses, his touch, his everything.

But she never had a chance to try. Footsteps resounded in the corridor, and ever so slowly; they rolled away from each other.

As the nurse came back, she found Sousuke sitting on one bed, Kaname beside him, both flushed and avoiding to look at the other.

The sheets on the next bed were kind of messy and the nurse raised an eyebrow before asking what was going on.

Sousuke showed her his arm and Kaname took the opportunity to leave, saying she was fetching some ice.

Maybe not for his elbow, but right now, they both needed some ice cubes to cool down.

* * *

_As always, special thanks to Perpetual for the beta and to all of you for reading._

_Feedback is loved :)_


	11. Ice cream

**Ice Cream**

The always composed and calm Sousuke Sagara was a bundle of nerves since his encounter with the always loud and short-tempered Kaname Chidori at the nurse's office. Luckily for him, he could control his emotions and wouldn't show any of his inner conflicts. Thus, no one seemed to notice how stressed he was when he came back to the courtyard to resume his game. What they saw, in fact, was his lack of concentration. Some players asked him if his arm was okay and suggested he rested under a tree. They didn't have time to convince him, however. The bell rang and a school wide cheer was heard throughout the campus, showing how eager the students to return home.

When Sousuke followed his classmates back to the classroom to retrieve his belongings, he was surprised to find that his charge was nowhere to be seen. He panicked for a second, wondering where she could be and why she didn't say anything about leaving early, even if he had a very good idea why she would try to avoid him. His musing ceased when Onodera told him the girls were already waiting for them at the school gate. The sergeant breathed in relief… for many reasons…

That main one being that he didn't have to worry about being alone with her…

Ironically, what he didn't realize was that Kaname felt exactly the same.

Stretching her back, she sighed with delight when she met her friends at the gate. The day was finally over, and it was an understatement to say that she was relieved.

She had kept her distance from Sousuke after their almost kiss at the nurse's office, refusing to even look at him when she came back with an ice pack. She kept herself busy with her classmates in order to avoid thinking of what might've happened. Her problem was she couldn't entirely avoid him without rising some suspicions from her classmates. Her other problem was that even if she tried to cool down by drinking lot of icy water, she couldn't get rid of the delicious heat in her belly each time their eyes locked. Even if she did her best to stay away from him, it wasn't enough to avoid his glances.

And of course, he seemed to look at her at the exact moment she'd look at him.

Definitely, it was too hot today.

The others thought the same so when Kyouko had suggested they go to town and get ice cream, everybody had agreed enthusiastically. Kaname had been more than happy to follow, so as to not be alone with a certain clueless yet not-so-innocent sergeant.

The group took the train to Shinjuku and decided to go into a cute coffee shop down a commercial street. The place was small, clean and very bright, with a huge window on one side.

They put two tables together and sat under the air-conditioning, except for Sousuke, who chose to sit in a corner, mainly to stay away from any potential threats and to have a good view of the door. He began to ask Kaname to stay away from the window but refrained when he realized that meant she would have to sit next to him. That was the last thing he needed. He was relieved when Shinji settled next to him and began his rambling about the latest issue of some AS magazine.

He wasn't really listening, but he managed to nod once in a while. The chitchat around him continued as he tried to focus on anything but Kaname. To his dismay, however, his eyes seemed to be attracted to her every time she moved. Her every move called to him, especially the spark in her eyes when she read something interesting on the menu, and then the way she licked her lips in appreciation.

She was so damn tempting…

The waitress came to take their orders, and even if everyone asked for ice cream, Kaname was the one who ordered the biggest one. When her bowl was placed in front of her, she had a few remarks from her comrades.

Of course, she didn't take it well.

"Are you implying I'm fat?" she demanded angrily to Onodora, who was the densest about it.

The poor guy didn't know how to answer.

"Well…" he began to scratch his head and looked around him seeking the support of his classmates.

Luckily for Onodera, Kyouko came to his rescue, and with her cheery voice, she suggested: "No, Kana-chan, fat isn't the right word. Let's say…curvy… or…" She thought for a few seconds, then beamed: "Luscious."

And as if to prove her point, she glanced at Sousuke and asked in an innocent tone: "Don't you think so, Sagara-kun?"

The sergeant chocked on his iced tea, unable to answer, and everybody burst out laughing. Everyone except Kaname, of course.

What a nightmare. She couldn't just have asked him _that_! The mischievous smile on Kyouko's face, however, told her an entirely different story.

It was more than enough to convince Kaname that her friend's choice of word was far from innocent, not to mention her choice of people to confirm her question. But Kaname preferred ignoring Sousuke's odd behavior and taking a spoonful of whipped cream, muttering: "Yeah, whatever…"

Nothing in Sousuke's figure showed signs of what he was thinking, and he was glad the piggy-tailed girl didn't insist on the subject, despite the fact it meant she had to listen Onodera's lame jokes about women.

The group of friends resumed their chitchat as if nothing happened. Kaname and Sousuke were very relieved.

Definitely, he didn't need everyone to know how soft and luscious Kaname felt under him. He could still feel the perfect curves of her body, and how good it felt to be on top of her.

If only he could've had more time, he would've…

As if they had a mind on their own, his eyes turned on Kaname, just for a few seconds, but enough to make her shiver.

Even if she tried to pretend his stare didn't mean anything, she had a hard time raising her spoon. Feeling his eyes on her, like a hawk on his prey, she wasn't really surprised when she felt something cold on her thigh.

Some of her ice cream never made it to her mouth. It fell directly on her lap, missing by a few inches the hem of her skirt.

Shiori was the first one to notice, and of course, the teasing started again.

"You know Kaname, if you want to share your ice cream, it would be more practical to use a spoon than your thigh. Unless that is how you actually intend to share your ice cream…"

The class representative narrowed her eyes and glared at her friend. "Excuse me?"

Takumi smiled and said: "I'm not a huge fan of whipped cream, but now, I really want to taste it." He got up and tried to come closer, but Kaname immediately glared.

"Just one step closer and you won't live to see tomorrow."

Kyouko sighed and as always, Onodera uttered: "That's why you'll never have a boyfriend, Chidori. No one can even approach you…"

"I…"

Kaname was taken aback. That was true. Whenever a man tried to touch her, even in a natural way, like patting her shoulder, she always snapped before he had a chance to move.

"The only one who can stand you is poor Sagara, and really, I don't how he manages to deal with you."

All heads turned to look at Sousuke who kept himself busy with his iced tea, not wanting to say anything on the matter.

What could he tell them? That somehow he always managed to survive Kaname's wrath at close range? Despite that, he's held her in his arms a few times—for security purposes, of course—but not always. Just today, he was lying on top of her, on a bed, and if that weren't for the nurse's arrival, he'd probably have kissed her, and maybe more.

And right now, if she continued to push up her skirt to clean up her thigh, he couldn't promise he'd keep his cool demeanor. The way she was licking her fingers carelessly was such a tease he couldn't understand how no one else noticed.

They were too busy debating on Kaname's love life, or lack of it, arguing that Sousuke should make the first move. Sousuke wondered if they realized that he and Kaname were in the same room.

Finally, after a quite animated discussion, they came to consensus, and all at once, they made up some lame excuse and left the coffee shop. Couldn't they be a little more subtle about it, at least?

In a few seconds, Sousuke was alone with his charge and her half-full bowl of ice cream.

The silence stretched and, the more the minutes passed, the more awkward it became.

Playing with her spoon and her melting ice cream, Kaname kept her eyes on her hand when she suggested: "So... you know... I'm not sure I'll be able to finish..."

She glanced at him under her eyelashes, and quickly turned her head, feeling the heat on her cheek.

"Do you want some?"

Sousuke started and looked at her directly in the eyes, not sure he heard her well. Was she proposing...?

As if reading his mind, she added: "I have a spare spoon..."

She really meant it that way, he was sure of it.

Therefore, he reached for it, but before he took it, he changed his mind. That was not what he wanted. So instead of the spoon, he grabbed her wrist.

Without out a word, he brought her fingers to his lips.

She had some cream on her fingers and Sousuke ate it without breaking their eye contact. He wouldn't force her, but right now, he didn't feel like restraining his impulse.

Kaname could see the lust dancing in his gray orbs and she heard herself saying: "Well… you don't _have_ to use a spoon..."

He just nodded, keeping his lips on her hand. She felt his hot breath on her cold fingers and she used all her willpower to suppress a moan when his tongue flicked her thumb.

That was a very bad idea, but at that moment, she wasn't thinking with her brain, nor was he. So when she said she had some ice cream in her freezer, it was more than enough to make Sousuke move.

By the time they were home, he learned she had some interesting chocolate syrup, too.

* * *

_I know it's been a while, sorry. I'll do my best to write more, so stay tuned!_

_And as always, special thanks to Perpetual for the beta and to all of you for reading._

_Reviews are loved :)_


	12. The Storm

**The Storm**

It was quite late when they returned from the theater. Kaname had dragged him, along with all their friends to see the latest movie of one of her favorite actors; some bloody action movie, with no signs of a plot but plenty of fighting scenes.

Sousuke mused on how ironic it was she liked those kinds of stories when in real life, she couldn't stand anything military-related, but kept his mouth shut.

She was still talking about how great the hero was when he beat down a bunch of bad guys without killing anyone and even if Sousuke knew how farfetched the whole scene was, he knew better than to argue with her, saying nothing in regards to the stupidity of the movie.

She was in good mood and he wouldn't spoil it by some random thought about the lack of realism in the film.

They had just come out of the train station when they felt the first droplets.

It was strange, considering the forecast had announced Tokyo wouldn't be touched by the typhoon. Even if they ran, when they arrived home, they were soaked to the skin.

Kaname rushed into the bathroom to get some towels for Sousuke. She was dying for a change of clothes, but it could wait until he had something to dry himself with.

She didn't have any spare clothes for him so she suggested he just take his shirt off in order to avoid catching a cold. She'd use her dryer and give his clothes back to him later.

She disappeared when he started to unbutton his shirt and when she came back, clad in a large sweater and short shorts, she forgot to breathe.

Right before her was Sousuke, wearing only his pants, his back facing her as he toweled his messy hair.

He was just perfect… the strong muscles of his back, accompanied by his broad shoulders. He turned around when he felt her stare, and she felt her heart skip a beat when he looked into her eyes. His trousers, still wet, clung to his thighs, revealing the kinds of muscles that could only belong to a Greek god.

Sousuke looked at her quite surprised, and seeing her eyes cloudy and dark, he knew something was wrong.

He suddenly realized that the storm outside wasn't as dangerous as she was right now.

Swallowing slowly, Sousuke managed to ask something along the line of "A problem, Chidori?"

He never got an answer.

She wanted him, and she wanted him now.

When she was able to find her voice again, her words were bossy and demanding, leaving no room for a discussion.

"Pants. Off. Now."

"What are you...?" Sousuke tried asking but Kaname interrupted.

"You're soaking wet. So get them off."

"Uh..."

Sousuke could feel sweat on his brow. He was already half naked in front of his charge and he knew it wouldn't be right to take off anything else. Not that he was ashamed, nor was he modest, he was used to collective lockers after all, but to stay in only his underwear with Kaname was far more embarrassing than to share a collective showers with his comrades.

He wasn't ready to deal with this kind of situation. What if someone saw them?

As if she could guess his fear, she turned off the light and she began to near him.

Slowly but surely, she approached him, and all he could do was take a step back to maintain a good distance between them. He only stopped when he felt the couch behind his knees, but it was to late. He lost his balance and landed on the couch loudly.

Kaname seized the opportunity and with a smirk and straddled his lap.

"If you mind being naked because I'm not, that could certainly be arranged..." she whispered in his ear.

Sousuke gripped her hips tighter and swallowed. He didn't even realize his hands were there until he felt her sweater move.

She arched her back and pulled the sweater over her head, leaving her half naked as well. Sousuke gasped, his mouth hang open like a fish out of water in front of the expand of skin she was now displaying. How could he have forgotten how beautiful she was?

Something in her smile made Sousuke understand what she wanted and before he could say anything she took the towel still on his neck and pulled him into a fiery kiss.

All his doubts flew out of the window and he kissed her back, only leaving her lips to nibble her jaw. He was licking her collarbone when she tried to open up his pants and he finally voiced his fear.

"What about Wraith?"

If the intelligence agent learned that their relationship wasn't only professional, Sousuke would take the blame. He knew he risked losing his job as her bodyguard, thus it was easier pretending to be nothing more than friends.

Kaname laughed. The storm was wild; it was practically raining cats and dogs outside.

"With this weather? Even a stalker like her isn't crazy enough to stand out there; she's not that mad!"

She then got up and took her shorts and panties and straddled him again. By then, Sousuke had copied her actions and sat naked under her.

Some time after, after the storm had passed, Kaname, still in her protector's embrace, mused about the movie. She never realized it, but now trapped in a real soldier's arms, she acknowledged that even if she loved action scenes, they were never as good as reality.

* * *

_So this is the last one. I really enjoyed writing these stories and I hope you liked them, but I have others stuffs in mind so..._

_And as always, special thanks to Perpetual for the beta and to all of you for reading._

_Reviews are loved :)_


End file.
